My Love,My Valentine
by cherbloz94
Summary: Sakura plans to confess her feelings for Syaoran durinf the Valentines day.The problem is...HOW?Major Fluff![SxS]


**Summary:**Sakura likes Syaoran and decided to confess it on Valentines Day.The problem is...HOW??

* * *

**MY VALENTINE,MY LOVE...**

_**'He...'  
**He said I am clumsy,  
I knew it fully,  
He did it it on purpose obviously,  
Making a fool out of ME._

_His name is Syaoran Li,  
He is a total HOTTIE,  
But he makes me so ANGRY,  
Even though I fell for him deeply._

_A stupid girly,  
Who is always so clumsy,  
That is what he sees in me,  
And it pierced painfully..._

_HERE IN MY HEART YOU SEE._

Droplets of tear fell on a girl's lap from her enchanting emerald eyes.The poem she wrote was just...just...too realistic.It was from her heart.She knew from the start that Syaoran Li,her friend,classmate and long time crush won't fall for her.

Why would he???

Almost all the girls in their school are having a crush with him.He could get any girl he wants.Girls that are not...CLUMSY(like her),STUPID and FRAIL but,no...

Even though he is the most popular boy in their school,he still doesn't have a girl friend.

HE was the school's soccer captain,smart,most popular boy in school even though he was still a freshmen and of course,he...is the cause...of all HER PAIN.

More droplets of tears fell freely at her smooth porcelain face.She was lost in her own la-la land when----

"Ting..Ting...Ting..."the oven rang.

"Sakura!You're chocolates are ready!You are only left with packing!"her father informed from downstairs.

Sakura Kinomoto is a girl with waist-length auburn hair and emerald eyes.She is the most popular girl in school even though she doesn't know because of her denseness.

Sakura quickly wiped away her tears and went downstairs.Being a clumsy person,as said,she slipped and fell in the staircase.

"H-H--oeee..."she mumbled drizzily.

She picked up her chocolate carefully,not to burn herself and let it cool off for a bit.

Just then,she realized that she had nothing for the chocolate to be wrapped so she sprinted toward the nearet store as possible.

* * *

Sakura entered the wrapping store and decided to buy a handkerchief for the chocolate and a golden ribbon to match with it. 

She knew that her cherry blossoms handkerchief won't suit Syaoran's personality so she looked and looked until a dark green handkerchief with gold border caught her attention.She walked up to it and feel it.

It isn't made by the softest material but it is definitely made by expensive materials.She picked it up and went to the counter when she bumped into Eiji Kikumaru and Fuji Syuuske.

"G-Gomen nasai..."Sakura apologized and bowed down.

"S'okay."Fuji said and threw her a smile.

Fuji and Eiji are in tennis club.Not only that but they are also close friend of Syaoran.

"I see,you were buying a handkerchief.Please tell me the purpose,nya!"Eiji asked happily.

"A-Ano...you see...I need it so I can wrapped my chocolate..."Sakura replied shyly.

"Is it for Syaoran-chibi?"Eiji continued to ask.

Sakura flushed in embarrasment but still nodded,trying not to be rude with her senpai.

"Okay!Gambatte Sakura!"Eiji cheered"Besides,if Syaoran refused it,me and Fuji will deal with him personally."

"Did you say somthing,Kikumaru-senpai?"

"Iie...nothin'"

"Ja!"Sakura said and went off.

* * *

**_The next day...Valentines Day..._**

"Syaoran-kun!""Li-sama!"and"Syaoran-san!" can be hard annoyingly from some girls.

It was Valentines Day.The day which Syaoran despises.It's the day which he was clobbered by his fans.

Yet again,not surprisingly,his locker is full of letters and chocolates.Once he opened his locker,chocolates,flowers and letters fell.

He sighed and went to pick up his chocolates,flowers and letters.

Unconciously,tearing up the enveloped,reading the card and letters.Before he knew it,a MOUNTAIN of letters and cards was beside him.

_Sigh..._

He don't know why he was so desperate on looking for a certain gift from a girl with auburn hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes known as Sakura Kinomoto.

Maybe he's sick...

Yes,that's right,he is just sick.

LOVE-SICK to be exact.

* * *

Sakura WAS planning to give the chocolates to Syaoran but seeing the girls put their gift in his locker didn't help at all.

She think for a while and an idea struck her.

Since she couldn't give her gift to him this morning,maybe she can give him during lunch.

She skipped happily to their classroom.

* * *

**_Lunch Time!!!_**

Sakura looked for Syaoran everywhere but he is nowhere to be seen.

She looked for him at the soccer field,classroom,library,gym...

Finally,she spotted some brown locks and knew it was Syaoran.

There he is,lying under the cherry blossoms peacefully but--

He wasn't alone.He was laughing and smiling so carefree with a freshmen girl,Wataru Noriko.

Syaoran is a cold person and barely smile or laugh especially with presence of girls.

Sakura knew that Syaoran only has a few friends but she didn't know that he was so close with a girl.

She spotted a black velvet box on his hands and what Wataru did really shocked the hell outta her!

Wataru kissed Syaoran's left cheek but what really surprising is that Syaoran let her kissed him.

By now,Sakura had drooped her chocolate on the ground softly without Syaoran noticing her presence.

Recovering from the shock,she picked up her chocolate and went back with her best friend,Tomoyo,still hunging her head low.

Tomoyo noticed this but didn't pay much attention because she was busy with Eriol,her boyfriend.

* * *

**_School Finished..._**

Syaoran was definitely in a bad mood.

He has been wearing a frown for the whole day because...

Well,because...he didn't get any gift from saku--

Oh well,why does he care?He just shrugged that feeling off.

Surprisingly,outside the school gate,there wasn't the clumsy girl he expected.

EVERYDAY he ALWAYS saw Sakura waiting for him when school finished.

"Syaoran-chibi!"Eiji called him cheerfully along with Fuji.

"How does Sakura chocolates tasted?Is it good?"Eiji asked.

"Ore?I didn't receive any chocolate from Kinomoto-san senpai."Syaoran replied.

"That can't be!Common!Tell us Syaoran-chibi.No point hiding it from us anyway."Eiji persuaded.

"But I didn't.Seriously."

Eiji and Fuji exchanged worried looks and said 'G'bye' to him..

Now Syaoran is confused.And he hated being confuse.

* * *

**_Syaoran's House/Mansion...3 hours past after school..._**

"Syaoran!"A girl with ruby eyes and raven locks barged in Syaoran's room.

"Didn't I tell you to knock Meiling?"Syaoran asked his cousin with an annoyed voice.

"That can wait,this can't"she answered with a worried glint in her eyes.

She handed the telephone to him and,"Hello?Is this Li-kun?"a sweet voice asked.

"Yes.May I know who is this?"

"Li-kun,it's me Daidouji.Can you help us find Sakura?She haven't go home yet for the past 3 hours and we've been looking for her everywhere."

"Why didn't you inform me sooner?"

"We thought you didn't care."

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat._'Have I been going against my heart all this time?'_he thought.

He grabbed his jacket and umbrella since it's raining then went out saying he'll look for Sakura.

* * *

**_With Sakura...Hill Top..._**

Sakura has been crying all her heart out for the past 3 hours and now she was shivering but...

She doesn't want to go home.

She's running away from the cause of all her pain**;SYAORAN**.

* * *

**_With Syaoran..._**

_Syaoran's P.O.V._

I've looked evrywhere but I still can't find her.

Wait...maybe there's still a place I haven't look.

THE HILL TOP!

_End of Syaoran's P.O.V._

"sniff...sniff..."Sakura sobbed profusely.

"Are you done crying yet?"a masculine yet familiar voice asked her.

There,standing infront of her was Syaoran.

"A-Ano Baka!Do you know how worried we are?"Syaoan yelled making Sakura winced.

"Do you?Huh?Do you know how goddomn worried I am every second passed?"Syaoran asked with a gentle tone.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

Syaoran is worried about her?

Before she knew it,she was already enveloped in a warm hug.

"Sakura...could ya tell me the reason why you ran away?"Syaoran asked her softly.

Sakura burrowed her head to Syaoran's chest and let out a sob.

"W-Well...I...you...girl...lunch time kissed...you...cheek."Sakura managed to choked out.

Syaoran couldn't help but grin knowing that Wataru made Sakura jealous.

"No need to be JEALOUS Sakura."

Sakura flushed at the word 'JEALOUS'.

"D-Demo...she kissed you."

Syaoran just shrugged and said,"It makes no difference because my dog,Ryoga,always licks my cheek."

"Oh..."Sakura mumbled.

"What about the box?"Sakura asked curiously.

"That?Well,I was planning to give it to you tommorow since it's White Day but I guess I'll give it to you now."Syaoran replied and gave her the box.

"Can I open it?"Sakura asked excitedly.

"I see no harm on doing so."

Sakura opened it and there was a silver bracelet with diamond.On the other side of the bracelet,it says,'My Valentine,My love and My cherry blossom'.Sakura looked at Syaoran and grin.She placed a soft but short kiss on his lips.

"I love you,little wolf."

"And I love you Sakura but don't get to happy yet.It isn't a ring or something.Don't worry,wait for 12 more years and I'll definitely get ya one."

"Is that a proposal?"

"Maybe,Maybe not..."Syaoran said with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

* * *

"Touya-nii-san,you're the coach of our soccer team,aren't ya?"Sakura asked a man beside her with jet black hair and matching black eyes. 

"Yes.Why?"Touya asked his sister curiously.

"Do ya like Syaoran?"Sakura asked.

"I like all of my students."Touya shrugged.

"Okay!Than there will be no problem if I marry Syaoran 12 years later right?"Sakura asked and climb up to the staircase going in her room.

"Marry?"Touya asked and chuckled going in his own room.

Sakura wrote another poem.It says...

**_'YING AND YANG'_**  
_He is dark,  
I am light,  
He frowns which is a sad mark,  
While I smile so bright._

_I speak sweetly,  
Yet he speak coldly,  
My eyes looked at him warmly,  
But he looked at me icily._

_Opposite we are in some way,  
Funny we complete each other's day,  
I guess that how LOVE works they say,  
Ying and Yang together always stay._

* * *

**THE END...**

**cherbloz94:**Please review!

* * *


End file.
